The Nightmare Returns
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: Must read "As the Sunset Sparkles" first. What happens when the darkness in somepony else's heart turns you to darkness? Read to find out about the breathtaking story Princess Luna and King Sombra as well as their children. Characters: Princess Celestia, Mane 6, OCs, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra.
1. Prologue

"What's that?" Storm Tiara asked as the sky continued to darken and the laugh was getting louder.

"I don't know, but look out!" Fire cried as black crystals surrounded them, the Student Six, Dark Rain, and the Mane Six.

Twilight Sparkle studied the black crystals and instantly recognised them.

"King Sombra." She said, "He's back."

But before anypony could ask anything, Twilight said, "Run! We'll take care of him this!"

And so The Elements of Harmony were activated.


	2. Chapter 1: King Sombra and The Princess

Chapter 1: King Sombra and The Princess of the Night Part 1

"Oh, silly ponies!" King Sombra said, "Your Elements of Harmony don't stand a chance against me, for I got stronger!"

"That's where you're wrong, King Sombra!" said Twilight Sparkle, "We will defeat you with the most powerful magic of all- friendship."

"Oh, Princess. You naive little princess. I don't want to fight right now, Princess Twilight!" King Sombra said.

"Then what's all this about?" Princess Twilight said through gritted teeth, "It seems to me like you're asking for it!"

"Hear me out, Princess Twilight. I only want the heart of Princess Luna. So if you'd be so kind as to let me go to Canterlot..." he said.

"And how are we supposed to be sure you aren't planning something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You all are fools!" the king boomed, "I just want to win her heart, that's all! Now leave, you pests!"

As King Sombra left for Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle and her friends still weren't so sure.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Said Rainbow Dash, "Do you really think he's after Princess Luna or is it all a trick?"

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle replied, "But we might as well all go on Canterlot to make sure the Princesses are safe. He's evil, so he can't be fully trusted."

"Then on to Canterlot we go!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

And the Mane Six were off.


	3. Chapter 2:KingSombraandThePrincessPart2

Chapter 2: King Sombra and The Princess of the Night Part 2

Just as the Mane Six had begun their journey to the capital of Equestria, King Sombra was right outside the kingdom, breathing his fresh air of darkness as he was about to trot in and greet Princess Luna, for as you know, wanted to impress her just enough to make her realise that he is the perfect match for her- not only because they were both royalty.

So he trotted into Canterlot, where ponies ran away in fear and locked every window and door in their houses. Everypony's windows and doors were shut, all but the castle- Princess Celestia's and Luna's to be exact.

"I need Princess Luna and I need to tell her something urgently!" Sombra demanded a royal guard.

"I'm afraid we can't let you through." Said one of the guards.

"You really are making this difficult." He said, "Don't make us angry. I want Princess Luna and you can't stop me!"

Frightened, they allowed him to enter.

As soon as he arrived, Princess Luna noticed him just instantly.

_Spinning Around in Circles of Love Lyrics_

_Princess Luna (speaking): King Sombra,what are you doing here? I thought that Twilight Sparkle and the others defeated you!_

_King Sombra (speaking): They may have long ago, but I'm back, dear Luna. How I missed your beautiful, flowing, midnight blue mane._

_Princess Luna (speaking): What are you getting at? What do you want?_

_King Sombra (speaking): What do I want, my little nightmare? You should know me better._

_(Singing): I want a life with you_

_What more could we possibly do?_

_Some foals, perhaps_

_I just want to unleash the nightmare in you_

_We could be as one_

_You and me, my little pawn_

_Spinning around in circles of love_

_Princess Luna (speaking): No!_

_King Sombra (speaking): It's not as bad as it seems, my dear_

_Princess Luna: If you want me to go with you_

_Just promise me one thing_

_No Nightmare Moon!_

_King Sombra (speaking): Alright, fine, but I can't guarantee it_

_Princess Luna: You've got me hooked_

_You're addictive!_

_You've got me spinning, spinning around in circles of love_

_King Sombra: Soon We'll be wedded_

_And then bedded_

_Princess Luna: Our fillies will live in fear!_

_King Sombra: Who cares? At least they'll be here_

_Princess Luna: Will the nightmare return?_

_King Sombra: I'll protect you!_

_Princess Luna: I'm scared!_

_King Sombra: I'm here for you!_

_Princess Luna & King Sombra: Spinning around_

_We're spinning around_

_In circles_

_Of love-!_

_(song ends)_

Princess Luna screamed, implying sex between the two ponies.


	4. Chapter 3:KingSombraandThePrincessPart3

Chapter 3: King Sombra and The Princess of the Night Part 3

The next day, Princess Luna trotted over to the nearest castle window with a worried look on her face as she saw the darkened sky and it wasn't right nighttime. That made her body clock confused, but she didn't say anything.

"Whatever is the matter, Princess?" King Sombra asked, trotting over to the window.

"Nothing." Luna replied.

"Are you sure, my dear? You seem distraught." He said, "I thought you liked the dark sky. Why, I feel like it's a nice touch, don't you think?"

Princess Luna didn't respond.

"Oh come on! I do all this for you and this is how you treat me?" King Sombra said, "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Fix it now! I know you had something to do with this!" Princess Luna said in her Royal Canterlot Voice, which she hadn't used in ages.

"Yes, dear, but I'm afraid I can't unless you agree to marry me." Sombra replied.

"I wouldn't marry the likes of you in ages!" Princess Luna retorted.

But she knew in her heart that she wanted King Sombra for a rest of her life, so she hesitated to think about the decision. Eventually, the Princess of the Night said, "Yes."

King Sombra was overjoyed.

"Now we wait." The king said.

"Why, sister, who are you talking to?" It was Princess Celestia, her older sister.

"Oh, nopony!" Princess Luna said with a nervous grin, trying her best to hide King Sombra, "I was just wondering if you could hold my wedding this afternoon."

"to who?" Princess Celestia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that isn't important right now." Said Princess Luna, "Just get things ready, dear sister."

Princess Celestia, still sceptical, nodded.

"As you wish, Luna." Princess Celestia replied.

So she got the preparations ready in time for 4:30 P.M.


	5. Chapter 4: You May Kiss the Bride

That afternoon at 4:30 P.M., Princess Luna arrived with King Sombra with a bulge in her stomach. Princess Celestia had a feeling that Sombra had something to do with her little sister's pregnancy, but she didn't say anything, shrugging it off.

"Before I marry you two, I must warn you. Are you sure you want to marry this monster?" Princess Celestia said.

"Dear sister, what has gotten into you? King Sombra is no monster any more than Discord was!" Princess Luna said, "Would you just trust me for once?"

"OK." Said the white alicorn, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Luna rolled her eyes. Then, Princess Celestia married them.

The next morning, however, two foals were born- one boy and one girl. Their names were Princess Dreamcatcher and Prince Darkhoof.


	6. Chapter 5: Five Years Later

It was nighttime and Princess Dreamcatcher was terrified. Her wicked father and brother scared her so much that the only pony she felt safe around was Princess Luna.

"Is Nightmare Moon going to come back someday?" Princess Dreamcatcher asked, "Mom, I'm scared! What if Dad makes her return?"

"You get to bed, Dreamcatcher." Luna said, "You're too young to rule the night alongside your mother."

"I don't want to be left alone with Dad and my brother! Please! I'd do anything! I hope I can help you!" Princess Dreamcatcher said, "I must help you, Mom! Don't leave me!"

"OK. Then come along." Said the Princess of the Night.

_Lullaby for a Princess (Reprise) Lyrics_

_Princess Luna: Goodnight, dear fillies_

_With exception to you_

_Dreamcatcher, we've got a job to do_

_But I still hurt inside_

_From that fateful day_

_When I married him_

_I'm sure that the nightmare will return someday_

_I just hope I won't be banished once again_

_Dreamcatcher, maybe you could set me free_

_(Luna cried and Princess Dreamcatcher comforted her.)_

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): I'm afraid too._

_(song ends)_

_The Source of the Fear Lyrics_

_Princess Dreamcatcher: I've always been afraid_

_Why, I live in fear just like you, dear Mother!_

_I agree with you, it's hard_

_I feel feelings inside too_

_That will not go away!_

_Mother, I'm here!_

_Together we'll find the source of your fear_

_Mine is Dad and my brother_

_Both evil and nasty to the core_

_How I weep for Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and dear Flurry Heart!_

_They will be forced to leave The Crystal Empire_

_To flee!_

_The Crystal Empire will plunge into darkness,_

_You will too!_

_We'll be spinning around in circles_

_Of anxiety_

_Dad and Prince Darkhoof scare me_

_I'm afraid of what they will do_

_And I'll be forever alone_

_Forever alone!_

_Eternally alone!_

_When that happens to The Crystal Empire_

_And when she returns!_

_We're both alone_

_And afraid_

_(song ends)_

Two days passed and Princess Dreamcatcher noticed something strange about her mother. Princess Luna sure was acting strange, but she didn't quite know the reason. But Princess Dreamcatcher had a feeling that Sombra had her dad had made it come back. The nightmare had returned and there was nothing that Princess Dreamcatcher could do about it. So, the poor distressed filly was literally frozen in fear.

"Mom?" she uttered.


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Returns Part 1

When Princess Dreamcatcher didn't get any response, she angrily turned to her father.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"What do you mean, my dear? Everything's hunky-dory." King Sombra said.

"Oh, cut to the chase, Dad! Mom's acting strange and I know you have something to do with it! Everypony was right about you. You're pure evil!" Princess Dreamcatcher said.

"Please, Dreamcatcher. I have my reasons." Said the king, "I love The Princess of the Night, but it's much more than fun with Nightmare Moon as a wife! Come to me, my little nightmare!"

Princess Luna struggled against King Sombra's dark crystals, which were now stronger and more manipulative than ever. Right by his side was Dreamcatcher's brother Prince Darkhoof. She knew both of them had something to do with it.

"Mom, don't give up! You can fight the darkness!" Princess Dreamcatcher cried, "I believe in you!"

"My darling daughter... Tsk, tsk, tsk. I suppose I didn't teach you well enough as a father." King Sombra said, "My bad."

King Sombra picked her up with his dark magic and strangled her, making Princess Dreamcatcher even more afraid.

Eventually, the malicious evil king set her down.

Still scared out of her mind, Princess Dreamcatcher watched the stunning transformation with her very two eyes- her two teary and fearful eyes. It had happened. Nightmare Moon was back and there was nothing she could do to help it or prevent it from happening.

The nightmare had returned.


	8. Chapter 7: The Nightmare Returns Part 2

Nightmare Moon cackled and Princess Dreamcatcher watched, hidden in fear.

She watched her trot out the doors to their room and into the main room of the castle when Princess Celestia spotted that her sister's heart had been corrupted by wickedness once again. The princess didn't say anything , allowing Nightmare Moon to trot about as she admired her sister's scared expression. The evil pony cackled again.

_The Nightmare Returns Lyrics _

_It's been a while, old Celestia _

_Since you banished me to the moon _

_Since those blasted Elements of Harmony _

_Ruined my reign! _

_Now the darkness will last forever _

_Come to me, eternal night!_

_You will never see your precious sun again!_

_And Equestria Will be plunged into darkness_

_Let's say, a thousand years_

_Because I'm back_

_And it feels so good _

_To have this all return_

_I'm happy to say_

_That the nightmare returns!_

_Don't ever think of banishing me again!_

_King Sombra's such a hit!_

_He made me come back just like that _

_ Celestia (speaking): I knew you shouldn't have married that monster! Luna, listen to me! You can't do this!_

_Nightmare Moon: Princess Luna is long gone, Princess!_

_You're too gullible to think that she'll ever_

_Come back _

_Enjoy your eternal night _

_I hope it doesn't give you a fright_

_Because without your precious sun, _

_My reign's just begun _

_And the ponies, well let's say this_

_Be prepared to see them at your grave!_

_The Nightmare returns!_

_(song ends)_

Meanwhile with Princess Dreamcatcher...

Princess Dreamcatcher was prancing around her room, wishing to escape from everything that she had just witnessed.

_I'm Alone and Afraid Lyrics _

_Verse 1: I saw her change before my very eyes _

_What am I to do but cry?_

_Nightmare Moon is back and I don't know what to do _

_Refrain: I'm alone and afraid _

_In this cold, cold world _

_I'm alone and afraid _

_I trust nopony_

_I'm alone and afraid _

_Nowhere to turn _

_I just wanna run and hide_

_Verse 2: I will run, run, run as far as I can _

_To escape from you and everypony else _

_This fear that's always there is now filling up even more _

_You used to always be there, Dad caused it to come back_

_Nowhere to go_

_(to refrain)_

_Verse 3: Maybe I'll stay in Ponyville_

_No, they'll be too concerned _

_For now I must run from the fear_

_I must fly far away from here_

_The scars are real and I don't know what to do_

_Bridge: I've never seen anything like it _

_I didn't think she'd come back _

_I'm in a nightmare circling round!_

_Somepony wake me up!_

_Wake me up, wake me up from this bad dream! _

_Don't you hear me scream? _

_I don't want you to banish my mother again_

_Please._

_Because I'm already _

_So alone and afraid _

_Must run, run away_

_Equestria doesn't need me!_

_I must flee!_

_Yes, I must flee!_

_(to refrain)_

_Verse 4: I'm alone and afraid _

_Deadly afraid_

_The mother I knew is gone _

_All because of him!_

_The darkness in his heart _

_Made Nightmare Moon come back!_

_If only I could stop time_

_If only I knew how!_

_Ending 1: I'm in an endless nightmare _

_And I'm stuck in the dark_

_Ending 2: I'm alone and afraid _

_In this cold, cold world _

_I'm alone and afraid _

_With nowhere to turn_

_I just wanna run and hide _

_(song ends)_

Filled with deep fear and anguish, Princess Dreamcatcher dropped to the ground, ceasing her escape journey and cried. Little did she know that she was within a few miles of Princess Cadance's beautiful and crystalline kingdom, and that soon it would be corrupted- just like on that fateful day.


	9. Chapter 8: Crystal Empire in Danger

As she cried, King Sombra immediately turned his head while he himself was on his way to The Crystal Empire. Princess Dreamcatcher, however, didn't notice this and didn't acknowledge him.

This made King Sombra furious when he realised it, but then reminded himself to stay calm, taking a few deep breaths to help him compose himself. After that, he continued trotting closer and closer to its entrance.

His daughter with tears still streaming down her blue face lifted her head only to make out him and her brother. She tried to stop them, but failed miserably. They could not hear her for she was as invisible as air to them. Realising this and still frightened, Princess Dreamcatcher lowered her head and continued to cry.

Within a quarter mile to the Crystal Empire entrance, King Sombra and Prince Darkhoof stopped frozen in their tracks. Now Princess Dreamcatcher made a run to the Crystal Empire. She just had to warn Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart.

_The Fate of the Crystal Empire Lyrics_

_Princess Cadance: I sense a dark presence_

_Oh, wait, there's two_

_What will become of our Crystal Empire_

_When King Sombra reigns again?_

_Shining Armor: This place is beginning to be a dangerous place for a young filly_

_Crystal Ponies: Nopony feels safe_

_That's all we can do_

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): I knew They were responsible! I have to tell Cadance and Shining Armor!_

_(She flies over.)_

_Shining Armor (speaking): Ah, Princess Dreamcatcher_

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): You're in terrible danger! My father has turned my mother back into Nightmare Moon and now history is repeating itself! Him and my brother are after The Crystal Empire!_

_(Singing): I'm just checking in, I wish you well_

_I hope they this will all be over soon_

_I know you're afraid_

_And you can probably tell that I am too_

_And Auntie Celestia Might banish Mom to the moon..._

_So I must go, but I'll get help along the way_

_The fate of the Crystal Empire is in your hooves for now_

_I must go and convince otherwise_

_The nightmare can be solved a different way!_

_And So can yours_

_(song ends)_

So she ran all the way to Canterlot to convince Princess Celestia of another way. Oh, she sure hoped it would work, but she wasn't entirely certain it would.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Said Princess Dreamcatcher, "If I know there's another way, there's no doubt Auntie Celestia will!"


	10. Chapter 9: Banishment?

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia had called Twilight Sparkle on important notice. When she arrived at the castle, she noticed that Princess Celestia was extremely stressed out, making The Princess of Friendship deadly concerned.

"Is everything alright , Princess? " She asked.

"I Assure you it's nothing, Twilight." Replied Princess Celestia just as Nightmare Moon appeared behind her.

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow.

"There's something you're not telling me." She said, "Why is Nightmare Moon back?"

Princess Celestia sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable sharing." Twilight said, reassuringly.

"No, it's fine." Said the Princess, shaking her head.

"After my sister and King Sombra had their children together, as you may already know them, the darkness in King Sombra's heart, against poor Dreamcatcher's will, made my sister return into Nightmare Moon." Said Princess Celestia, "Oh, I feel so sorry that Princess Dreamcatcher lives in fear. I don't blame the poor filly."

When Twilight heard the news, she was dumbfounded.

"I knew he was up to something." She said.

Just then, Princess Dreamcatcher burst in through the castle doors in distress and fear.

"Hi, Princess Dreamcatcher!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be going."

As soon as the purple alicorn left, Nightmare Moon vanished from my castle, leaving only Princess Celestia and her terrified niece.

_Convincing the Princess Lyrics_

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): Auntie Celestia! I'm deeply afraid, so I ran all the way to your castle- I mean, home!_

_Princess Celestia (speaking): My sister's daughter? You must be, you witnessed Nightmare Moon's return. And there's only one way to stop your mother from wreaking havoc on Equestria._

_Princess Dreamcatcher (crying as she sings): You mustn't for I have faith in her_

_She can fight it_

_She's strong, she has it in her!_

_Whatever you do,_

_Don't banish her again!_

_Because I'm already_

_Alone and afraid_

_Nowhere to turn_

_I trust nopony_

_Nopony's there for me_

_So, please, Auntie Celestia!_

_Save me!_

_And don't banish her to the moon!_

_(Song ends)_

"I don't know for certain." Said the Princess, "But I'll think about it. Until then, do all you can to help your mother. I believe in you, Dreamcatcher. Don't let you down."

"Oh thank you, Auntie Celestia!" Princess Dreamcatcher exclaimed.

And she was off.


	11. Chapter 10: You're Gonna Need All the He

Chapter 10: You're Gonna Need All the Help You Can Get

While trying on find her mother, Princess Dreamcatcher ran into the Mane Six.

"Hi, Princess Dreamcatcher." Said Twilight, "Just to let You know: we've got your back."

"Thanks, Twilight." Princess Dreamcatcher replied, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we heard about what happened and how afraid you are and we wanted to help." Twilight Sparkle said.

Princess Dreamcatcher imagined something scary in her mind and it went a lot like this. She saw herself in a dark place and then somepony offered to help her let the light in by grabbing their hoof, but she declined. After the declination, however, that pony who seemed like he or she wanted to help just secretly had plans of something entirely different: the pony was vowing to kill her.

Princess Dreamcatcher backed away in fear.

"No, Twilight! I-I can't!" she said, "Goodbye."

And off she ran.

"Princess Dreamcatcher!" they called, "You can trust us!"

"How do I know you won't betray me and try to kill me? How can I trust somepony if I don't even know what trust is anymore?" she yelled with tears in her eyes, "Just leave Me be! Princess can fix my mother myself! I can't risk any kind of help!"

Just then, Princess Dreamcatcher's mind felt like nails pounding into her head.

"You don't know What I've gone through! You don't know my pain! The only pony I trusted is gone and it's all thanks to that- that monster!" she continued, "Don't get close to me! Please!"

"Princess Dreamcatcher, I promise we won't hurt you. Please, we understand and only want the best for our friends." Said Twilight, "Everypony has emotional scars. We'll help him get your mother back."

She held her hoof and Princess Dreamcatcher sobbed in fear.

"P-promise?" Princess Dreamcatcher asked.

"Yes." Said the Princess of Friendship, sincerely, "Promise."

_Finding the Mane 6/ I'm Alone and Afraid (Reprise) Lyrics_

_I'm alone and afraid_

_But I finally found somepony_

_Who could help me_

_I'm alone and afraid_

_But I know you'll help me_

_Get through it all_

_(Song ends)_

"But how will we?" Princess Dreamcatcher asked.

"Don't worry." Said Twilight Sparkle in reply, "Where there's a will, there's always a way."


	12. Chapter 11: The FallofNightmareMoonPart1

Chapter 11: The Fall of Nightmare Moon Part 1

After days of searching, the Mane Six and Princess Dreamcatcher eventually caught up to Nightmare Moon alongside King Sombra and Prince Darkhoof inside Queen Chrysalis's dark hideout, hoping that she would help them in their evil plans- and she would.

"With my help, the ponies of all Equestria will be drained of all that icky love along with being drained from this hell of an eternal night!" Queen Chrysalis said with an evil laugh.

"Not on our watches!" said Twilight Sparkle, "We're here to save Princess Luna, so out of the way!"

"You princesses are all alike! You're so naive it hurts!" said the Changeling.

Nightmare Moon also cackled.

"She's right." She said, "What can you pesky ponies do to stop me? And save me? Don't make me LAUGH!"

The Mane Six gritted their teeth until Princess Dreamcatcher jumped in front of them.

"We're supposed to be helping my mother, not alienating her!" Princess Dreamcatcher cried.

"You're right." Said Princess Twilight, "We'll do all that we can."

"Stupid ponies! I'm not going down without a fight!" Nightmare Moon shouted through gritted teeth, "You think you can stop Me without your Elements of Harmony? Try harder!"

"We don't have a choice." Twilight told Princess Dreamcatcher.

That made Princess Dreamcatcher fiery with rage.

"What happened to 'Where there's a will, there's a way'? I knew I shouldn't have trusted anypony else!" Princess Dreamcatcher shouted.

"Yes, yes! It's working!" said the Nightmare Gas, "Feed into the darkness! Let your heart be corrupted and become Nightmare Dreamcatcher!"

"I won't let you destroy me! I won't let you destroy my mother! Now that I have friends on my side, I'm no longer afraid of you!" Princess Dreamcatcher shouted.

"No, no! Getting weaker! Need more fuel!" the Nightmare Gas cried.

"It's working!" Twilight cried, "Keep going!"

"Please give her back to me! That's all I ask of you!" said Princess Dreamcatcher, crying.

Feeding on her tears, the darkness slowly crept into her body.

"I can't watch!" said Rainbow Dash.

And the Mane Six covered their eyes, afraid.

But luckily Princess Dreamcatcher was now stronger than the darkness, getting her out unharmed.

She smiled at her friends, having defeated the darkness. The Mane Six hugged Princess Luna's daughter in reply.

But there was one more thing that needed to be done. And it was the job of Princess Dreamcatcher.


	13. Chapter 12:TheFallofNightmareMoonPart2

Chapter 12: The Fall of Nightmare Moon Part 2

"Mom, I know you're in there somewhere." Princess Dreamcatcher said, "If you can hear me, please answer."

Deep inside of Nightmare Moon was a struggling Luna, who was deadly afraid of being banished to the moon again. As much As Nightmare Moon pretended to shake this feeling off, she couldn't help but feel a sense of the goodness seep through her and returning slowly but steadily to her heart.

Nightmare Moon scowled, trying to fight it, but it overcame her and Princess Luna had once again returned to Equestria.

And King Sombra and Prince Darkhoof were deeply sorry for their malicious actions.

_The Nightmare Returns (Reprise) Lyrics _

_Princess Luna: Now I'm back_

_I had no idea that I didn't _

_Have to be banished _

_Yet again _

_Princess Celestia: It was your daughter who saved you _

_With her love_

_Princess Dreamcatcher: And the magic of friendship!_

_Now the legend of Nightmare Moon _

_Is gone for good_

_All because of the magic of friendship!_

_Mane 6: And now Princess Luna is back_

_Without a trace of banishment _

_All because of you _

_Princess Dreamcatcher: Mom returns! _

_Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna returns! _

_Princess Dreamcatcher: Mom returns!_

_Prince Darkhoof (speaking): Hello, Dreamcatcher. _

_King Sombra (speaking): My two darling fillies all grown up Just to witness everything I've done _

_Mane 6 & Princess Dreamcatcher: They're back_

_They're back_

_What are they up to?_

_Prince Darkhoof: I'm sorry, everypony _

_I don't know what's become of me_

_I was so caught up in following in Dad's hoofsteps _

_I'm sorry, sis _

_I know you've spent your life in fear _

_You might not forgive me _

_The Crystal Empire might not forgive me_

_All of you will let alone hate me_

_I'll be alone and afraid _

_Like you once were_

_If you can please realise this _

_I've seen the light of the magic of friendship_

_I saw their scared faces_

_I stopped, I rebelled against Dad's and my evil wishes_

_I saved The Crystal Empire!_

_Princess Dreamcatcher & Prince Darkhoof: Thanks to Dad_

_We all felt bad_

_The nightmare returned _

_And now Mom's back!_

_King Sombra: And all ends well_

_My wife's protected from the spell _

_And she's back!_

_The Princess of the Night returns?_

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): Twilight, is it true? My brother's reformed?_

_Twilight Sparkle (speaking): Yes. And your father too, um... to an extent _

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): What do you mean?_

_Twilight Sparkle (speaking): You still have to watch out for him, but your fear of your brother should be cured._

_Princess Dreamcatcher (speaking): Because I'm getting the feeling to forgive him._

_(Singing): I'm flying free _

_Can't you see?_

_I love you, dear brother_

_I didn't know about that _

_All this time _

_I forgive you _

_But the nightmare inside's still there_

_Prince Darkhoof (speaking): It's About Dad, isn't it?_

_(His sister nods.)_

_Princess Dreamcatcher: This nightmare _

_Will never end_

_We still have to watch out _

_For whatever he may do_

_He's kind of reformed _

_But cannot be fully reformed _

_We have another Trixie _

_In this world _

_Prince Darkhoof : But worse_

_The nightmare _

_Princess Dreamcatcher: The nightmare!_

_Prince Darkhoof & Princess Dreamcatcher: The nightmare returns! _

_(Song ends)_


	14. Epilogue

As King Sombra gets used to his new feeling of goodness inside, Twilight and her friends turn to Princess Dreamcatcher with hope for her father.

"Why are you smiling at my father?" Dreamcatcher inquired.

"Because your mother, Princess Luna, is the only pony who can restore the magic of friendship in his evil heart." The Mane Six explained, "Just watch and see."

So, Princess Dreamcatcher and her brother watched as Princess Luna agreed, spending time with her husband each day when clearly she should've been sleeping.

"Darling, are you better now?" Princess Luna asked.

"I feel a lot better, thank you." King Sombra replied.

"Good." Luna said, "So no more of this villainous stuff? No more Nightmare Moon? Sincerely now."

_King Sombra (singing): The nightmare will never return! _

The End


End file.
